


Little Boxes

by scuttlesworth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: A Little Cracktastic, But Dark, Crossover, Here There Be Spoilers, Sherlock - Freeform, Short, So Not Really Cracky, Star Trek: Into Darkness, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuttlesworth/pseuds/scuttlesworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: There are spoilers in here. Big, fat spoilers. And I'm sorry if the title was one of them; it's been retitled. </p><p>There was a glitch in my brain watching Into Darkness. This is me sorting it out and putting it on paper so I can get my damn fandoms separate again. I'd be sorry if I weren't certain that 99% of the rest of this crazy-assed fandom hadn't had the exact same thought at the exact same spot in the movie....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boxes

There are seventy three torpedo tubes. Inside each one is someone he knows, has known his whole life. Genetically similar, superior to their creators. Frozen. Helpless. Dependent on him to protect them. To save them and bring them out. And he will. He'll fix it. He'll make it all better. 

But in the end he only cares about one of them. 

His brother, his friend, his companion, his partner. The one who has his back no matter what. (Won't think about what he'd think of this, he's not here. Asleep, he's asleep.) The least interesting thing about the smaller blonde man in tube forty-one is the fact that they've had sex, although they have. But that's like food or logistics. Not important. What's important is success. 

He'll succeed. When he solves this puzzle. When he kills everyone and everything that could threaten them ever again, subjugates them, makes them safe. (It's not sane, of course it's not sane, but it's all he has. Sanity will get them all killed. Sanity will get them nothing and nowhere, locked up, cold, behind glass forever and ever.)

He will do anything. Anything at all. And pay later, much later when they're done he'll take his scolding like his due, but for now - no limits. No restraint. No regrets. 

He'll win and his prize will be their life, eternal, and free.


End file.
